


Tentang Petir

by veldygee



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Sancaka character study
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veldygee/pseuds/veldygee
Summary: Sancaka selalu diikuti oleh petir sejak ia lahir.(studi karakter Sancaka tentang petir)





	Tentang Petir

**Author's Note:**

> Hai fandom Gundala,
> 
> Sejak nonton di hari pertama, gue gak bisa stop mikirin soal Gundala terutama soal tokoh Sancaka. Gue baru nonton sekali jadi sori kalo dialognya ada yang gak pas. Ini cuma fic sederhana tentang Sancaka dan petir :)))
> 
> Selamat membaca. Maaf gue gak becus nulis pake bahasa indonesia
> 
> Yuk kita banyak-banyakin fanfic Gundala!!!

Petir selalu mengikuti Sancaka sejak lahir.

Saat Sancaka berusia empat tahun, temannya dekat rumah memberitahukan kepada kelompok mereka bahwa ia baru saja punya adik dan bercerita bahwa adiknya ini menangis terus dan membuat dia tidak bisa tidur. Sancaka tidak begitu paham. Bagaimana caranya bisa baru saja punya adik? Sebegitunya tiba di rumah, Sancaka segera bertanya kepada ibunya yang sedang menggoreng tempe favoritnya. Dari percakapan itu—dimana ibunya memberitahukan secara umum tentang hamil dan melahirkan (walaupun ibunya tidak menjelaskan tentang bagaimana bayi bisa ada)—Sancaka juga mendapatkan cerita mengenai hari kelahirannya.

“Pada saat itu hujan deras sekali, petir dan kilat sana-sini. Angin bergemuruh sangat kencang. Ibumu ini, Sancaka, hampir saja tidak bisa ke bidan kalau bukan Bapakmu yang spesial datang jemput bidannya datang. Untungnya kamu enggak lama di dalam perut ibumu ini,” cerita Ibu sambil mengecup kening Sancaka, sebelum ia duduk di atas meja makan dan lalu mereka makan siang bersama.

Sancaka makan, mandi, lalu bermain-main dengan batere dan lampu senter di rumah. Saat hari sudah mulai gelap, hujan pun turun. Bapak menghela nafas lega melihat dirinya sudah berada di dalam rumah sebelum hujan turun, memijat-mijat pundaknya setelah hari kerja yang panjang. Sancaka tidak banyak berkata sebelum ia berdiri di atas kursi di belakang Bapak dan mulai membantu memijat dengan tangan kecilnya. Bapak tertawa sambil memegang tangan Sancaka dan meremasnya sekali sambil tersenyum.

“Makasih ya, Sancaka. Baik sekali kamu tahu Bapak capek,” ujar Bapak yang membuat Sancaka tersenyum dan merasa senang. Sancaka memijat-mijat pundak Bapaknya dengan sekuat tenaga, tidak berhenti walaupun tangannya mulai merasa pegal, tetapi tidak berapa lama langit gelap sekejap tampak terang benderang sebelum diikuti dengan suara bunyi gemuruh petir. Saat Sancaka melihat kilatan cahaya itu, Sancaka tidak pikir panjang dan langsung berhenti dan berusaha bersembunyi di belakang punggu Bapak, kedua tangannya menutup telinganya sembari menutup kedua matanya erat. Tidak lama, Sancaka merasakan kedua tangan Bapak di sekelilingnya.

“Ssh, Sancaka. Cuma petir,” kata Bapaknya mengelus-elus punggungnya. “Petir gak akan masuk ke dalam rumah kita kok,” lanjut Bapak pelan yang disamarkan lagi dengan suara petir selanjutnya. Sancaka hanya bisa mendekatkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Bapak, berharap hujan dan petir segera reda.

-o-o-o-

Sancaka selalu diikuti oleh petir. Saat hujan mulai turun—bahkan saat langit baru saja tampak mendung—Sancaka akan menjadi orang pertama yang berlari bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah, masjid, pertokoan, atau apapun. Sancaka menolak menggunakan payung, menolak hanya terlindung di bawah teras. Ia harus berada jauh di dalam rumah dengan dinding tanpa jendela di dekatnya.

Sancaka selalu berusaha untuk menghindari kejaran petir, tetapi sekali waktu petir pun pernah menyusul yang terjadi di hari Bapak mati ditusuk tidak tahu siapa. Genangan becek kecoklatan yang berada di sekitar tubuh Bapak berubah warna menjadi merah, sama seperti warna merah saat Sancaka jatuh dari sepeda dan lututnya robek dan berdarah. Sancaka sudah berlari sejak tadi. Ibunya yang jatuh dan tidak bisa bangun lagi di belakang menyuruh Sancaka untuk terus berlari, berlari dan berlari, untuk mengejar dan menyelematkan Bapak sebelum ia mati dibunuh.

Sancaka takut, tetapi ia terus berlari walaupun dengan hujan deras yang menerpanya. Gemuruh petir sangat kencang membuat dirinya takut, membuat dirinya berhenti sejenak, tetapi teriakan Ibunya terus menggema dan Sancaka akhirnya berlari walaupun dengan suara gemuruh petir yang terdengar semakin dekat. Sancaka berlari dan berlari, tetapi ia tidak cukup cepat. Dia tiba saat Bapak sudah mati dibunuh seperti yang dikatakan Ibu. Sancaka hanya bisa berteriak dan menangis, bingung apa yang harus dilakukan. Suara gemuruh Petir semakin dekat tetapi ia tidak menghiraukan—sampai ia terpaksa harus oleh karena petir yang berhasil mengejarnya.

Sancaka tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti itu walau ia pernah jatuh beberapa kali dan membuat tubuhnya lecet-lecet dan berdarah. Sancaka merasakan aliran panas yang membuat tubuhnya terasa tegang sebelum akhirnya Sancaka merasakan dirinya terhempas ke tiang dekat pabrik. Sancaka hanya bisa tergulai lemas. Tubuhnya sakit dan ngilu. Sakit sekali rasanya. Gemuruh petir dan kilatan cahaya adalah yang terakhir diingat oleh Sancaka.

Petir itu sangat menyakitkan. Sancaka tidak akan lagi berhadapan dengan petir. Berhadapan pun, Bapak tetap saja mati.

-o-o-o-

Sancaka tidak lagi punya rumah.

Beberapa hari sejak Ibu tidak kunjung pulang (“_Ibu_ _pergi,” _bisik seseorang di pikiran Sancaka. “_Ibu pergi karena kamu tidak bisa menyelamatkan Bapak._”), Sancaka meninggalkan rumah karena sudah tidak ada lagi makanan. Tetangga sekitar rumah tidak ada yang datang mampir—hanya satu orang, tetapi wanita itu adalah orang yang dibenci Ibunya sehingga Sancaka juga akan membencinya seperti Ibu.

Sancaka tidak punya siapa-siapa. Ia tidak tahu kemana dia akan pergi. Tetapi Sancaka tahu ia tidak bisa tinggal di rumah dan hanya menunggu Ibu pulang. Rumah itu dulu membuat dirinya merasa aman. Tetapi sekarang tidak ada siapa-siapa. Sancaka takut petir, takut akan semua hal di luar sana, tetapi rasa sakit melilit di perutnya mendesaknya untuk pergi.

Banyak anak-anak seumur dia yang juga tidak punya rumah. Sancaka berusaha mencari uang untuk membeli makanan—kadang hanya cukup untuk satu potong kecil tempe. Ia mengamen. Ia membawa barang dari kapal. Ia melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat perutnya terisi makanan. Sancaka bersembuyi di bawah jembatan besar saat hujan datang. Ia bersembunyi di dalam masjid atau musholla atau di dalam pos satpam atau di dalam rumah yang ditelantarkan. Ia berpindah-pindah. Petir selalu terdengar mengikuti, tetapi Sancaka semakin pintar bersembunyi dan petir walaupun selalu terdengar, tidak pernah kembali mendekat.

“Punya masalah apa kamu dengan petir?” tanya Awang saat Sancaka berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya di dalam gerbong kereta tua begitu terdengar gemuruh petir, melipat tubuhnya sedemikian rupa sehingga menyerupai telur. Sancaka mendengar pertanyaan Awang, tetapi ia tidak tahu jawabannya. Tangannya menutup kedua telinganya, matanya tertutup erat. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Sancaka merasakan ada yang menutupi tubuhnya. Sancaka mengintip sedikit. Itu jaket biru milik Awang yang sekarang menutupi kepalanya, menghalangi pandangannya. Sancaka tidak bisa melihat, tetapi Sancaka merasakan seseorang duduk di sampingnya.

Sancaka teringat akan Bapak dan hari itu, Sancaka merasa sedikit lebih tidak takut terhadap petir.

-o-o-o-

Awang pergi tanpa Sancaka karena Sancaka terlalu lamban (terlalu lamban. Selalu terlalu lamban). Perlahan, Sancaka hanya bisa mengingat secara samar muka dan suara Awang, tetapi Sancaka tidak pernah lupa apa yang diajarkan oleh Awang begitu juga dengan apa yang diteriakkan Awang terakhir kali sebelum ia menghilang dibawa kereta ke Tenggara.

“Jangan suka mencampuri urusan orang karena akan bikin hidupmu susah!”

Dan begitulah bagaimana Sancaka hidup tahun-tahun berikutnya. Ia mengamen. Ia pergi membaca buku di taman bacaan gratis yang disediakan di tempat ibadah. Ia mengumpulkan uang. Ia mencari tempat persembunyian dari petir. Ia pergi ke tukang listrik dan menjadi pekerja lepas saat tukang listrik tersebut tahu akan ketrampilan Sancaka dengan lampu dan mesin dan alat listrik.

Sancaka tidak memedulikan orang lain. Sancaka menundukkan kepalanya. Saat mendengar gemuruh petir, Sancaka menghindar dan terus lari dari Petir. Tetapi tahun demi tahun berganti, Sancaka tidak lagi tinggal berpindah-pindah, tetapi bahkan mampu menyewa kosan—lalu kamar kecil di rumah susun. Ia tidak lagi mengamen atau jadi kuli panggul, tetapi menjadi penjaga keamanan pabrik oleh karena keahlian bela dirinya yang diajarkan oleh Awang dan ditempa di jalanan.

Sancaka hidup. Ia hidup tetapi ia berada dalam pelarian. Tidak hanya dari petir, tetapi juga dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

-o-o-o-

“Kalau orang sudah gak peduli dengan orang lain, itu namanya dia bukan lagi manusia,” kata Wulan dengan tegas dan penuh emosi. Kedua matanya bergelora. Sancaka tersentak dan teringat samar-samar memori Bapak yang mengatakan hal serupa dulu sekali. Dulu saat Sancaka hanya lari dari petir.

Sancaka perlahan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya, melihat orang-orang yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Sancaka telah lari dari petir sejak kecil, tetapi entah sejak kapan dia juga mulai lari dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Awang dulu berkata untuk tidak mengurusi urusan orang lain. Awang selalu bilang bahwa itu adalah prinsip hidupnya. Tetapi Awang tetap menolong Sancaka dan tetap mengajak Sancaka untuk pergi ke Tenggara. Sancaka mengikuti apa yang dikatakan Awang, tetapi tidak seperti Awang, Sancaka sudah tidak lagi manusia.

Sancaka hanya bisa merasakan pahit, saat ia dikeroyok belasan orang dan dilempar dari atas atap pabrik jatuh ke tanah.

-o-o-o-

Sancaka kira dia akan mati sebagai bukan manusia. Tetapi entah kenapa dia hidup.

Dia hidup tetapi dengan kekuatan baru. Dia hidup dengan petir di kedua tangannya.

Petir selalu mengejarnya sejak dia kecil. Tetapi Petir tidak pernah menjadi musuhnya.

-o-o-o-

Sancaka hidup dan tidak lagi dalam pelarian. Setelah sekian lama berlari, dia hidup menjadi manusia dengan Petir sebagai sahabatnya.

**Author's Note:**

> Semoga enjoy!!
> 
> Yuk mampir ke [ twitter gue](https://twitter.com/verudaru), walaupun mayoritas isinya soal BTS. Ayo ngobrol soal Gundala di sana!!!!


End file.
